Linus' Fate
Linus is Worried because DJ Serl is coming and going to bring Super Sonico with him. Nighttime * Linus is Sleeping in his Bed. Vince Guaraldi as a ghost comes out of the record player. * Guaraldi: Hey! looks and hides under the covers. * Linus: the covers Ghost?! Is that you?! * Guaraldi: Yes. It's me, Vince Guaraldi! DJ Serl is coming right now! * Linus: Serl? DJ Serl is coming here? * Guaraldi: '''That's right, and he's gonna bring Super Sonico with him! * '''Linus: Super Sonico?! That doesn't make sense! * Guaraldi: 'Well, they're both gonna come right here right now! * '''Linus: '''Aaaaaaaah! ''back to bed as Guaraldi flies into Linus' record The Next Morning * '''Linus: Run for your lives! Everyone run for cover! SOS! Mayday! Mayday! Code red! Duck and cover! You're all in danger! crying grunting ''Run for cover! ''bellows ''Run for your lives! ''squealing ringing wails ''Emergency, emergency! ''screaming Run for your lives! Look out! Take cover! Run for cover! * Elmo: '''Linus, what is it? What's going on? * '''Linus: Serl's Coming! Serl's Coming! * Big Bird: Serl is Coming? * Oscar: Are you crazy? * Grover: What is it? Do You have to go to the bathroom? * Linus: '''No. * '''Grover: '''You want juice? * '''Linus: No. * Grover: '''A Cookie? * '''Linus: No. * Grover: '''Toast? * '''Linus: No. * Grover: '''Popcorn? * '''Linus: No. * Grover: '''Want to play some tennis? * '''Linus: NO! * Grover: WHAT DO YOU WANT?! * Linus: '''Just Want Schroeder to play Linus and Lucy. goes black A Place to Start * 'Grover: '''Now, where to begin? ''of light and pixie dust How about "Once upon a time…"? suddenly goes black How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do something else. gasps I got it. I got it. Here we go. Here's how to open a movie. the intro from The Pink Panther cartoons No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar, doesn't it to you? storybook Oh, no, no. Not the book! How many have seen "opening the book" before? Close the book. We're not doing that. Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worst? * '''Linus: Owning 1% of Serl and Super Sonico is like owning 1% of nothing! at a picture of S3RL and Super Sonico Serl, you make me mad! the Picture * a Playground * Sonico: '''Hi, Sweet Baby! You wanna be my Boyfriend? * '''Linus: I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my life. * Sonico: Oh, well, that's good. * Linus: But we're not on my planet. Are we? * Sonico: No. * Linus: BECAUSE WE'RE NOT! * Sonico: quietly Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! * Linus: Don't talk to me about importance! Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy! * Sonico: WHAT?!! What are you talkin' about?! * Linus: MY BLANKET! MY LOVELY BLUE BLANKET! * Sonico: YOU... ARE... A... ''BOY!!!'' You are a girl's boyfriend! * Linus: You are a sad, strange little girl, and you have my pity. Farewell. exits * Sonico: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya loony tune! sarcastically "Mammy in Looney Tunes." Category:Looney Tunes Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Super Sonico from Nitroplus